


When did the starlight leave your eyes?

by Weasleybroandco



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, I just wanted to write something, or no one at ll, poem, this can apply to woever you want it to, this is all just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weasleybroandco/pseuds/Weasleybroandco
Summary: When did the Starlight leave your eyes?Was it when I left you standing by?----------------------------------------or a little angsty poem I wrote as a creative outletfeel free to think of whoever you want





	When did the starlight leave your eyes?

When did the Starlight leave your eyes?  
Was it when I left you standing by?  
Each day that passes I wonder why  
You always somehow refused to despise

My lack of thought and general direction  
On whether we should have kept our connection.  
Do you think as I do, in self-recollection,  
Or is this just a subconscious deflection?

My dear, I'm afraid, that I've hurt you so  
In a way that someone could overthrow  
The power you had in one short blow  
That wrecked the world that you bestow

To someone as undeserving as me  
Looking here now, I'm sure you'll agree  
That it belongs to someone otherworldly  
To attempt to have half the regality

You showed to those you saw as fit  
To view you with immeasurable wit.  
My dear, please do give me permit  
To say one last goodbye to transmit

The thoughts that you all leave us to  
Now alone without the guidance we knew.  
When did the Starlight leave your eyes?  
Was it when we said goodbye?

**Author's Note:**

> heyoooo pls comment what you thought! constructive criticism and help direly needed xxx


End file.
